Pokémon Chaos World
by xpokemaster
Summary: En una región apartada de las demás en medio del mar se originan la mayoría de las leyendas pokémon al ser el lugar que Arceus creo a los pokémon, una entidad oscura planea destruir toda la vida a partir de este lugar, trayendo consigo el odio, caos y discordia. Chris es un chico que solo busca la paz, pero tiene muchas promesas que cumplir, ¿morirá al tratar de llevarlas a cabo?
1. Prólogo: La semilla del caos

La oscuridad, el todo en la nada, existiendo sin existir en realidad, la esencia del universo; nada que contemplar, nada que ver. El continuum infinito de la no presencia, aún si hubiera algo allí podría ser casi imposible percibirlo; todos somos seres de la oscuridad envueltos por la luz, teniendo miedo a lo que le pertenecemos. Ser supremo y absoluto en la infinidad incomprensible.

En un momento, sin previo aviso, se hizo la luz; una invasora, destructora de este ser. La luz en forma de un huevo perfecto, maravilloso, ocupando un espacio en el vacío sin tiempo: el huevo de la creación, muchos lo describirían como el Big Bang, otros... como Arceus, el pokémon de la creación.

Así como toda forma con pensamiento racional, la oscuridad trató de protegerse, sin embargo cuando ese huevo dio comienzo a la expansión de la luz no tenía muchas formas de defenderse. Odio. Miedo. Desesperación, los primeros sentimientos malignos surgiendo de la oscuridad; tenía que haber una forma, alguna forma de destruirlo, pensando en ello la oscuridad lo vio: una sombra, la sombra de Arceus. Darkrai, de piel negra como el espacio pero cabello blanco era casi imperceptible pero estaba ahí para proteger a su creador.

Las sombras son la creación de la luz oprimiendo a la oscuridad, sin embargo el propósito de Darkrai era proteger la espalda de Arceus, evitando que fuera atacado a traición. El pokémon pesadilla nacido del mismo huevo de la creación porque sin oscuridad no existe la luz, solo existiría la nada blanca.

La oscuridad decidió aprovecharse de esta sombra, ya que a su vez era una parte de ella, disfrazándose en la sombra de confianza para poder herir al ser supremo, un intento desesperado para evitar que continuara su continua reducción. Pero Darkrai, sin titubear, interpuso su cuerpo para proteger del ataque, perdiendo demasiado de su poder, comparado con el del mismísimo dios Pokémon.

Satisfecho, volteó a ver a su álter ego, que lamentablemente había recibido una parte del daño. Lleno de sentimientos de traición, repulsión y tristeza al sentirse amenazado por su sombra lo desterró de los bienes de la creación; la bondad del universo. Obligándolo así a vagar en el mundo causando el mal para que todos sintiera repulsión a Darkrai, la misma repulsión al sentirse amenazado por sus pesadillas que causa. Dando a que Darkrai sintiera represión, descontento y abandono. Estos fueron los segundos sentimientos negativos del universo.

Estaba hecho, la oscuridad iba perdiendo, pero la semilla de la incertidumbre estaba plantada en Arceus, con su odio haciéndole cometer errores las tinieblas fueron evolucionando en algo corpóreo, en un tipo de energía que manipula con la habilidad de manipular las creaciones de la vida.

No estaba más que comenzando su verdadero plan de terminar con la vida en el universo, la para la oscuridad no era más que parásito que se alimentaba de su existencia. El final de esta historia no es más que un comienzo, para la guerra contra el universo mismo que antes poseía y se le fue arrebatado.


	2. Capítulo 1: El ojo del huracán

Estoy corriendo a través de un pasillo blanco; blanco como la inocencia de un recién nacido y tan limpio como el amor de una madre; el color de la pared es tan claro que al reflejar la luz tengo que entrecerrar los ojos porque estaba haciendo que se me cansara la vista. Trato de respirar con fuerza, obteniendo resultados escasos. Mi nariz se inunda por un horrible olor metálico, provocando que se contraiga cuando este olor entra en contacto con mis fosas nasales, al empezar a ser más consciente de mí mismo noto que se siento como si se encontrara pegada dentro de mi nariz una fina capa de algo entre tela y líquido. Sangre. ¿Dónde había olido antes la sangre? Trato de recordar pero el solo pensar en ello hace que me retumbe la cabeza, amenazándome con perder el equilibrio. Empiezo a sentir garganta completamente seca, jadeo aún cuando trato de contener mi cansancio, lucho por no vomitar a pesar picor en mi cuello por el líquido que trata de salir por mi garganta.

Entre más avanzo por el pasillo más largo me parece, trato de ver el final pero tan solo veo una blancura infinita en frente de mí, sin embargo no podía regresar. Había dejado atrás una imagen triste y desconsolada; pero el motivo por el que estaba corriendo era mucho más importante, no había punto de comparación. La imagen era de mi madre con el rostro tapado por su cabello, lágrimas se iban derramando por la piel seca

A su lado una enfermera le dice en voz baja unas cuantas palabras, informándole de la situación y tratando de consolarla, no podía entender bien lo que decía ya que me zumbaban los oídos mientras corría a mí parecer de una forma lenta, lenta y atemorizada. Mi madre le respondía con susurros y movimientos de la cabeza, ya no entendía ni una palabra, como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma. Estaba tan ensimismada en su sufrimiento que no se había dado cuenta que me había separado de ella y me estaba dirigiendo hacia una visión terrible; de todos modos aunque intentara seguirme no podría alcanzarme para evitar entrar a "esa" habitación.

""No sé por qué llora mi mamá, todo está bien, todo está bien"" me repito una y otra vez para convencerme a mí mismo en mi negación, solo estaba corriendo a esa habitación para ver que todo estaba bien y poder sonreír como siempre. "" ¿Qué tendría que ir mal? ¿Qué había pasado? Nada en verdad, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, no pasa NADA"". Sigo corriendo apretando el rostro sin parar un solo momento, trataba de convencerme que en la habitación habría una buena noticia mientras que mi cerebro bloqueaba el recordar lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos.

Todo.

Está

Bien.

Lágrimas caen mientras me repito este mantra a mí mismo para mantener la cordura en este interminable trayecto; mis lágrimas se sienten tan calientes como si quemaran mi piel hasta el punto que fuera a pelarse. Sé que romperé a llorar sin consuelo cuando deje de correr así que me obligo a seguir adelante aunque vaya perdiendo mi fuerza

Me obligo a seguir el trágico camino que me tracé al actuar sin pensar. Al estar tan metido en mi negación me doy cuenta que ya estoy frente a "esa" puerta. Miro al suelo para ganar algo de tiempo a lo inevitable, grave error, ya que al dirigir mi mirada al piso veo un rastro de gotas de sangre, ¿De quién es esta sangre? Doy un gran suspiro que se convierte en un sollozo y abro la puerta.

Ahí estaba ella, mi hermana mayor, se encontraba en un estado deplorable. La mitad de su cabello estaba quemado junto con la parte superior de su rostro, mostrando él músculo de la piel algo derretido, estaba tan pelada su piel que se exponía el hueso del cráneo en una pequeña zona. En su hombro izquierda se hallaba incrustado un tubo de metal con rastros negros de explosión, su cuello estaba carbonizado de unas fuertes quemaduras y su manta estaba empapada completamente en sangre. Se me pasa por la cabeza el alzar la sábana para observar que más había sucedido con ella pero la descarto de inmediato, ya estaba suficientemente perturbado como para ver más, con solo eso me sorprendía a mí mismo el no haber vomitado.

Quiero gritar, decir miles de cosas que nunca más podré decirle, pero no puedo, simplemente mi cuerpo no lo permite, las palabras no me llegan a la boca, simplemente me acerco a ella para acariciarle el rostro con delicadeza, mientras descubro su dulce rostro del cabello negro que lo cubre. Mueve la cabeza ligeramente mientras se le cae el aparato respiratorio que tenía pegado en la nariz y la boca para ayudarle a sobrevivir un poco más.

—Her… Hermano, no —susurra con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan en un tono bastante triste—. No quería que me vieras así, esto es mi fin —derrama lágrimas por su único ojo sano, el izquierda, su pupila de color café va perdiendo la intensidad conforme habla—. No quiero morir, no quiero que termine así mi vida.

— ¡No va a terminar así! Te van a curar, vas a estar bien —sollozo entre gemidos de dolor y tristeza; desesperado debido a que sé que mis fantasías no se volverán realidad —. Pasaremos juntos otro día más.

—Sabes que las cosas no son tan fáciles, debí… —tose bastante provocando que un hilo de sangre se derrame de su nariz y otro por sus labios —. Debí haberlo recordado, sí no fuera por mi egoísmo esto no hubiera pasado, ahora tú estás sufriendo por mi culpa.

— ¡No es así! No sufriré más, lograré grandes cosas por ti, lograré lo que nunca pudiste en vida, llenaré de orgullo nuestro apellido —trato de calmarla con una última esperanza en su vida, un último sueño.

— ¿De verdad? —su voz se va apagando mientras toma mi mano —. Entonces, hermano, nunca… nunca pierdas —dice en un susurro para dar su último suspiro en su vida, haciendo que su mano que agarraba con fuerza la de su hermano se sintiera como la de un muñeco de trapo.

Dentro de mi cabeza resuena una voz grave bastante lúgubre, de tono serio pero burlón a la vez mofándose de lo que acababa de pasar dándose aires de grandeza y placer con cada palabra que dice.

— La gente muere a diario, eres tan solo un hipócrita por llorar ahora que termina la vida de alguien que conoces, eres tan débil que no pudiste proteger a alguien que te importaba para "vivir juntos otro día más"

Me despierto súbitamente de ésta pesadilla debido a la gran rabia que va creciendo en mi interior; mis ojos, normalmente de un color café pálido, y vacío resplandecen de un brillo oscuro por unos momentos por lo que acabo de escuchar. Esas palabras me habían golpeado más fuerte que cualquier golpe que haya recibido en mi entrenamiento. Sacudo mi cabeza tratando de calmarme mientras aprieto mis dientes con fuerza y golpeo con mi puño el suelo en el que me encontraba acostado.

Respiro profunda y lentamente mientras que mis hombros se van destensando, mi odio se va disipando a su vez que me recargo de nuevo en el árbol cual me había recargado para dormir. Con mi mano que había golpeado el suelo lo toco para sentir la tierra y el pasto de esta extensa pradera llena de colinas pequeñas. Su amplio color verde calma mi alma junto con su aroma a plantas que tanto me gusta en la mañana.

Pequeños rayos del alba van asomándose a través de las colinas para indicarme que ya había amanecido; el cielo se encuentra teñido de matices de un color morado pálido con azul en lo más alto mientras que el horizonte se va alzando un naranja rojizo intenso trayendo consigo el ser incandescente que llamamos sol. Tapo mi rostro para impedir quedarme ciego mientras observo el lugar, me paro recargándome en el único árbol que se vislumbraba en toda la extensión del valle, este árbol tenía la misma edad que yo y mis padres lo habían sembrado el día en que nací. Ya había crecido considerablemente pero era un poco débil como para colgar un neumático y utilizarlo de columpio como tenían previsto mis progenitores.

Unos Bunnelby excavan fuera de su madriguera para recibir los primeros rayos del día dejando tierra alrededor de ellos, tan solo era una pareja que había salido por el momento pero dentro de poco habría más yendo de un lado para el otro. Los Purrloins nocturnos deciden ocultarse en las zonas más altas de los pastizales mientras que una pequeña banda de Vulpix corren jugueteando de un lado al otro sacudiendo la hierba alta.

El viento sacude mi cabello negro completamente revuelto; peinado hacia arriba y a un lado de una forma extraña ya que se me ponía así naturalmente de no tocar en realidad un peine se diría que era un "cabello de almohada", busco alrededor mío y alzo del suelo mi gorra en forma de ultraball, parecida a la que usaba mi tío en su juventud o al menos eso me contaba mi madre que nunca vi a mi tío en realidad, se supone que era un famoso criador de la región Johto..

Tenía mi chaqueta roja puesta como una cobija así que la recojo y sacudo de la tierra para ponerla sobre mi camisa de color negro; simple y sin nada más al contrario de mi chaqueta que estaba llena de cierres innecesarios. Sacudo mis bermudas grises del polvo y veo que en la orilla de una hoja de pasto hay una gota, no de rocío sí no que de sangre, toco mi rostro para darme cuenta que estaba saliendo sangre de mi nariz al igual que había pasado en mi pesadilla.

""Así que eso no era parte del sueño, ya se me hacía raro que fuera tan realista ese olor a sangre… tan similar como el de esa ocasión"" pienso refiriéndome a lo que acababa de soñar, era un recuerdo que tenía bloqueado y de alguna forma había sido forzado a salir de mi mente ahora que me había quedado dormido tras mi entrenamiento en la madrugada.

¿Qué tanto había olvidado?, esa pregunta me atormenta porque al tratar de recordar que más había pasado, más de mi pasado de 5 años hacia atrás, no obtenía ni un solo recuerdo más; que molesto que tuviera este sueño justo en este día tan importante.

Me limpio la sangre con la manga de mi chaqueta para disimular, ya que era de color rojo me parecía que no había ningún problema pero ahí seguía el olor, ya haría algo más tarde ahora tenía otras cosas en la mente.

Esto no debía cambiar en nada mi decisión que había tomado para este día, es más, debería reafirmar mi convicción para este riesgo. Sí no tomas un riesgo ¿Cómo planeas avanzar rápidamente? No podía quedarme más tiempo entrenando en este pequeño pueblo.

Mi nombre es Chris, soy un criador pokémon en entrenamiento, o al menos estoy obligado a serlo por el momento, hoy mi madre me hará una prueba para demostrarle que soy apto para salir de aventura en esta región tan peligrosa. Hoy, primero de enero del 2022, cumplo 12 años, tras haber sido retrasado 2 años al no poder demostrar ser apto será mi tercera oportunidad para salir de viaje por mí cuenta.

Ahora comprendo él porque de que mi madre sea tan estricta conmigo conforme a este tema, la muerte de mi hermana no había sido nada agradable, lo sé aunque no recuerdo exactamente sí la vi o no, tan solo era mi instinto hablando. Pero yo hice una promesa que debo cumplir y lucharé por hacerlo.

Sí alguien me viera ahí despertando en medio de un valle llamarían a los policías o me preguntaría por mis padres y el que hago ahí; la respuesta es simple, hago ejercicio junto a mis pokémon. Llámenme loco pero quiero defenderme por mi cuenta a pesar de poseer ya 3 pokémon, no quiero ser un lastre para ellos y quiero dar la talla para lo que se me venga enfrente, claro que no es mi único motivo pero es el más importante. Al ejercitarme con ellos y mantener un cuerpo sano profundizo más con ellos, así creo poder lograr mi ambición que tengo de cómo irlos criando, además es muy divertido pasar el tiempo con los pokémon.

Estos pokémon los he criado desde que eran tan solo huevos, regalos de mi padre ausente, recibía uno cada año tras la muerte de mi hermana hasta que cumplí los 9, el año siguiente desafié a mi madre para que pudiera dejarme salir de este pueblo.

Recibí una gran paliza en mis 2 vanos intentos, era bastante predecible ya que para ser la esposa del campeón regional debes tener algo de fuerza, además que sus pokémon son criados de hace ya años. Gracias a esto estoy encerrado en este lugar donde los pokémon suelen ser tan pacíficos que no tengo con quien luchar para entrenar, por eso hago que mis pokémon realicen ejercicios muy complicados, a pesar de esto no han podido aumentar en nada su fuerza a comparación de cómo sería sí fuera en viaje la cual es considerada la región más cruel para los entrenadores pokémon.

La región Legend; llamada así en honor al auto impuesto apellido del héroe que desató a los nativos, colonos ingleses y criollos de la tiranía del virrey de España que se le asignó esta isla en tiempo antiguos, es la región con los pokémon salvajes "de mayor nivel" haciendo parecer pokémon bebé a los que se encontraban en la calle victoria de cualquier otra región. Por supuesto que eso era en delimitadas zonas, pero eso no es lo importante.

Se me va haciendo tan tarde tras quedarme absorto en mis pensamientos así que me tiro lo que sobra de una botella de agua de mi mochila para despertarme y me dirijo a casa, esta noche había logrado dominar lo que quería con mis pokémon. Saco a mi Pikachu de su pokébola para darle los buenos días mientras que dejo descansar un poco más a los otros dos, habían hecho bastante progreso esta noche así que se lo merecían.

Un destello rojo sale de mi pokébola para formar una figura de luz blanca que se disipa un segundo después revelando al pokémon amarillo, su pelaje estaba un poco terroso por el entrenamiento pero sonreía mientras que dice su nombre de forma alegre. Yo me agacho para poder facilitarle que se suba a mi hombro y camino con los brazos cruzados mientras sigo repasando mi estrategia para la prueba.

—Hoy lo lograremos Pikachu— digo de la nada y este se sobresalta al oír mi voz ya que parecía bastante metido en mí mismo como para decir algo. —Me niego a perder, hoy será el día— sonrío con confianza a mi compañero—. Lo prometo

— ¡Pika! — responde mi amigo con entusiasmo, mis palabras parecían haberlo motivado mucho.

Sonrío y saco de mi mochila una baya safre, su favorita, la sostiene con sus patitas y la va comiendo lentamente mientras que me quedo pensando en lo que había soñado. Lo que me mantenía inquieto era esa voz ¿Qué hacía ahí? Sí tan solo era un recuerdo de hacer años, ¿Quién era? Trato de olvidar para concentrarme pero me doy cuenta que lo que más me motiva hoy es el odio, poder demostrar a esa voz que se equivoca; me decepciono conmigo mismo el ser tan tonto como para dejarme llevar por esta furia en mi interior.

Sin darme cuenta ya había dejado la pradera y me encontraba yendo por un camino de tierra, visualizando a lo lejos varias casas, todas iguales con las paredes pintadas de un color blanco, lo único que podía diferenciar unas de otras a simple vista eran los colores de su techo, eran muy variados pero predominaba el rojo junto con el azul. Todas con lindos jardines llenos de arbustos de bayas o algún árbol, era un pueblo simple pero no se veía pobre, ya que al fin y al cabo ahí se encontraba el hogar del campeón él había invertido un poco para que su hogar se viera rodeado de prosperidad.

Veo a un niño muy pequeño jugando con un Fennekin a prender unos petardos de fantasía, no eran nada peligroso, estaba aprovechando que sus padres se encontraban dormidos tras como todo el mundo en la mañana de año nuevo. Anoche se había celebrado un festival pequeño entre los vecinos que decidí saltarme ya que tenía que realizar este último entrenamiento durante la noche hasta que pude lograrlo alrededor de las 5 de la madrugada. Ahora mismo serían las 9:30.

Camino por la calle de tierra y veo una casa un poco más grande que las otras, rodeada de corrales ya que contenía la gran mayoría de la población de pokémon del lugar. Mi casa. Había sido convertida por un criadero a excepción de los cuartos superiores donde se encontraba la cocina y los 2 cuartos para que viviera bien nuestra familia. Pero con un cuarto vacío y un padre ausente el lugar se sentía bastante solitario por lo que había ocasiones que ni iba a dormir ahí prefiriendo la intemperie; claro está que pedía permiso, me llevaba una tienda de acampar y mi madre designaba un pokémon de los suyos para vigilarme.

Respiro hondo antes de entrar mientras me observa a la orilla del corral un Exeggutor con su cara burlona a la cual suelto un bufido, a pesar que sé que una de ellas está así casi siempre, no estaba de humor la verdad ya que apenas podía con mis nervios.

Abro la puerta blanca, que tiene algunos rasguños, y subo las escaleras para llegar al comedor para ver a mi madre desayunando huevos fritos con jugo de naranja, con un Tangela subido en la mesa sosteniendo la jarra de jugo, era bastante apegado a mi madre tras que lo salvo de unos Larvesta salvajes, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

—Buenos días, espero que hayas desayunado bien allá afuera— suelta desinteresadamente mientras agarra un periódico y lo empieza a leer, su cabello lacio de color café estaba ya arreglado lo cual me da a entender que ya está lista para la prueba. — Sí no puedes cocinarte algo dejé las cosas afuera, después las metes— sigue con su tono desinteresado.

Veo a sus ojos verde esmeralda sin decir nada, no había volteado en mi dirección en ningún momento lo cual me parecía bastante molesto. Llevaba puesto un traje elegante de un color beige de bastante calidad, una corbata negra y una camisa blanca a botones. Normalmente no lleva puestos los lentes pero ya que estaba leyendo los traía, también cuando se encuentra en una pelea los suele llevar.

— Lo siento, pero hoy ayuno, almorzaré hasta saciarme más al rato— digo en tono un poco retador, pero tan solo siento vergüenza al comportarme así ya que no quedaba para nada conmigo.

—Cómo veas —toma un sorbo de jugo. —Creo que no estamos para más rodeos, así que te espero afuera— me tira un pedazo de pan de baya zreza. —Más te vale comértelo, ya sabes que no sucederá sí me desobedeces.

—Ugh, está bien —le doy un mordisco con la parte derecha de mi boca mientras le sigo, el pan sienta muy bien para mis articulaciones que se sentían paralizadas tras dormir en la intemperie, detesto que tenga casi siempre la razón con las cosas.

Vamos al patio trasero que en realidad era una extensión de pasto que colindaba con un bosque cercano al pueblo, ahí solían estar los pokémon que eran criados temporalmente por mi madre cuando estaban heridos o en observación para luego ser liberados. Sin embargo hoy… el lugar estaba completamente desierto.

—Será una pelea 1vs3, siendo 1 mi pokémon y 3 los tuyos, para emparejar las cosas sí alguno de tus pokémon ya no puede continuar seré vencedora, lo mismo aplica sí el mío queda noqueado, ¿estás de acuerdo? — me suelta con tono serio mientras ella se encuentra en una orilla de la extensión con los brazos cruzados.

Suspiro y voy a mi propia orilla mientras Pikachu va en el suelo a mi lado caminando a 4 patas, tenía una mirada tan seria como la de ella.

—Tan de acuerdo como los años anteriores— respondo un poco grosero de que me repita esto después de hacerme fallar dos veces. — Pero este será diferente.

— Eso habría que verlo— responde como sí mis esfuerzos no valieran nada. — Tauros, sal, yo te elijo— dice en voz alta pero no gritando como el entrenador promedio, de los árboles se asoma un poderoso Tauros, era el líder de la manada de los valles que había sido domado por mi madre años atrás para evitar que atacaran el pueblo con sus estampidas.

—Él— trago saliva. —Es más fuerte que lo de los años pasados— me quejo con la voz un poco quebrada, normalmente no me dejaría ver así ante nadie, pero es muy difícil ocultarle algo a una madre.

—Así como tú eres más fuerte este año, no creas que no he notado tu progreso así que no te quejes— dice alzando una ceja con incredulidad retándome. — sí tienes quejas simplemente se cancela todo esto ya que tienes tanto miedo de per...

—Yo no perderé —interrumpo con fuerza, ella da un paso atrás ya que lo había dicho con bastante intensidad como si fuera un pokémon más grande intimidando a uno pequeño. — Riolu, Ralts ¡Salgan! —exclamo con firmeza liberando a mis dos pokémon.

Riolu se para con confianza mostrando su pecho azul hacia arriba con un mechón de pelo sobresaliendo de éste, mientras que Ralts mira a los lados para adaptarse al lugar y pone su mano en su boca tímidamente por los nervios de lo que venía. Pikachu corre al lado de ambos para saludarlos, tras ello regresa a su expresión seria, postrándose en posición de batalla con las cuatro patas extendidas en el suelo y la cola hacia arriba.

—Que el duelo comience —dice con gracia mi madre y extiende el brazo apuntando con un dedo a Tauros. —Tauros, no les dejes ni respirar comienza con Golpe.

—Ralts, Pikachu, Riolu, sepárense este ataque es bastante potente— "120 te potencia base ¿Qué está pensando? ¿Tanto quiere que no salga cómo para lastimar así a mis pokémon?" pienso preocupado por el inicio tan agresivo.

Los 3 pequeños pokémon saltan hacia los lados con agilidad pero Ralts no llega a un amplio rango por lo cual utilizar teletransportación por su cuenta para quedar atrás de Tauros a lo lejos, Riolu que había saltado a la derecha es el primer objetivo de la furiosa embestida que prepara rápidamente el pokémon enemigo mientras que Pikachu que fue a la izquierda pasa desapercibido.

— ¡Pikachu impactrueno! Apunta a su cola— ordeno para distraer a Tauros de su ataque ya que tardaba más al cambiar de rumbo por el salto de Riolu.

Pikachu toma su posición de batalla y le da con una impecable precisión en la cola al Tauros que pierde ligeramente el equilibrio en su embestida para lo que Riolu da una voltereta en sí mismo para evadirlo, se desliza bajo el pokémon toro y prepara un ataque.

— ¡Riolu utiliza palmeo! —me emociono por como habían salido las cosas, el cuerpo pequeño de mis pokémon me daba la ventaja contra este enfrentamiento, por el momento.

Toma su palma con fuerza mientras se desliza apuntando a su estomago de Tauros y da un gran golpe que eleva ligeramente al enemigo mientras el cuerpo del perro azul sigue deslizándose con gracia por el suelo. El equilibrio del enemigo es completamente negado a lo cual va cayendo contra el piso con Riolu apenas esquivando su cuerpo evitando ser aplastado.

— ¡Eso! —me entusiasmo más, tal vez nuestra mejora había sido más grande de lo que pensaba.

—Patea a Riolu Tauros —indica imperturbable mi madre lo cual me baja de mi nube.

Golpe es un movimiento potente de ataques constantes de fuerza bruta, no podían ser parados con facilidad ni se puede cambiar de movimiento mientras se usa, como son tan brutos y nada específicos pueden ser con cualquier parte del cuerpo, mientras caía Tauros la cabeza de Riolu peligraba bastante de ser arrancada por una patada trasera de su pesuña. Debía actuar rápido.

— ¡Ralts! TELETRANSPORTA A RIOLU —grito con desesperación, era bastante peligroso para mi querido amigo.

—Imposible, la teletransportación de otros objetos que no estén en contacto toma tiempo para cargar y…—dice mi madre con una gota de sudor en la frente pero se calla ante lo que ve.

Ralts se concentra completamente apretando todos sus músculos para aumentar su concentración, había recibido un entrenamiento de cuerpo y mente para su percepción del ambiente, conveniente ya que planeaba en convertirlo en un Gallade, su ataque teletransportación era el teletransportación más potente que podía haber, mi orgullo como criador. Riolu desaparece un instante para reaparecer tan solo 5 centímetros al lado de donde se da la patada de Tauros justo antes que le lograra arrancar la cabeza, había sobrevivido gracias a su compañero, cae al suelo a la vez que Tauros pero este se golpea la cabeza contra el suelo.

—Eres el mejor Ralts —comienzo a jadear de la preocupación además que tenía que utilizar mucho de mí para los tiempos de reacción, claro que ayudaba en algo mí afinado instinto.

Riolu levanta la cabeza mientras se va levantando con los brazos en el piso para ver estupefacto a su compañero, lo había salvado en tan poco tiempo, a lo que Ralts le corresponde con una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de su timidez pero sus piernas le tiemblan y deja caer de rodillas, había empleado demasiada energía en lograr aquello.

—Tienes bastante talento hijo, podrías sobrepasarme como criador pokémon en pocos años sí sigues mis consejos.

—Déjame ir libre, esto lo he logrado por mí cuenta, sé que no lo sé todo pero quiero experimentar las cosas por mí mismo —respondo extendiendo mi brazo hacia la derecha con mi fuerza rechazando su vaga propuesta.

—Sabes que está por decidirse si puedes hacerlo —espeta con dominio. —Tauros, levántate.

El pokémon se levanta tambaleante con su cabeza dando vueltas por la confusión, el ataque Golpe es bastante potente pero cuando termina la ráfaga de ataques el usuario queda confundido de tanto utilizarlo.

—Es nuestro momento, Ralts confusión, Pikachu impactrueno, Riolu utiliza esfera aural.

Mi madre se había dirigido primero por Riolu no solo por tener ventaja de tipo contra Tauros, sí no que era un Riolu especial que nació sabiendo utilizar esfera aural por excelencia, un regalo exótico de mi padre en verdad, estaba preocupada de cómo podría dañar eso a Tauros con la ventaja de tipo sin embargo…

—Tus pokémon no tienen el nivel suficiente como para hacer un daño considerable a Tauros, lo que más le ha dañado ha sido su propia caída y el crítico del estómago —se mofa mi madre con una sonrisa triunfal. —Tauros, doble filo a Ralts.

Mis 3 pokémon retroceden a una distancia segura en el poco tiempo que dimos las instrucciones para lanzar a esa distancia sus ataques, conectando todos con facilidad en lo que se levanta el pokémon tipo normal, sin embargo no parecen hacerle demasiado daño. El toro se levanta enfadado aún con un poco de mareo y se dirige hacia Ralts para golpearlo con fuerza pero se tropieza por la confusión lastimándose a sí mismo considerablemente contra el suelo.

—Que golpe de suerte —susurro sudando ligeramente. —Esto todavía no ha terminado, no perderé— digo con convicción. —Cambiemos de estrategia ¡Pikachu hierba lazo, Ralts pulso umbrío, Riolu palmeo!

Doy las instrucciones apurando lo más que puedo para que no haya tiempo de reacción enemiga, Pikachu va corriendo hacia Tauros como puede antes que se levante y con su energía vital al estar cerca de Tauros logra que el pasto crezca atando sus patas haciendo que caiga nuevamente, un pulso umbrío bien apuntado logra darle a Tauros justo en el cuello haciendo que retroceda y no lastime a Pikachu.

—Sí no puedo vencerlo con daño normal, forzaré los golpes crítico —digo aún con mi sonrisa confiada aunque por dentro estoy bastante impresionado de que mis compañeros lo haya lo grado.

Tauros al estar inmovilizado no puede esquivar nada así que Riolu pega un fuerte salto preparando su ataque palmeo desde los aires utilizando la gravedad a favor dando un gran golpe que también logra afectarle, a pesar de todo el Tauros puede continuar.

—Ya veo porque es el rey del valle, más cuando es criada por la maestra de la crianza de la Región Legend —me permito alabar a mi enemigo, la verdad estaba emocionándome mucho.

—Espero que puedas decir de nuevo esos halagos tras ser derrotado —apunta mi madre a Tauros. — ¡Pisotón!

El bovino lanza un fuerte pisotón al suelo tan potente que lo rompe ligeramente y genera una onda expansiva similar al ataque terremoto, cual logra dañar a mis 3 pokémon considerablemente.

—Recuerda, un golpe directo y has perdido —me recuerda con un tono serio y amenazador.

—Me alegro que no puedas usar terremoto por la zona en la que nos encontramos jejeje —río nerviosamente.

—Tauros, contoneo en Ralts—manda con calma.

Ese ataque no lo tenía para nada previsto, Tauros se burla rascando al suelo de mi Ralts y utiliza un tipo de onda mental haciendo más fácil de provocar a mi pokémon, que incrédulamente cae en el ataque enemigo aumentando mucho su ataque pero evita que pueda pensar claramente.

—Ralts, regresa —lo devuelvo a su pokébola para que pase un tiempo que se le calme la confusión, sí daba un paso en falso todo estaba perdido.

—Jeje, por ahora solo tienes dos ¿qué pasaría si los divido? Estos combos tan buenos de equipo serían destruidos.

—No hables como si ya hubieras ganado, todavía tengo un as bajo la manga —respondo rechinando los dientes.

—No creo que haya más que me pueda sorprender que tu potente ataque de teletransportación.

—No, no hay nada más que sea mío que te pueda sorprender, ¿pero qué hay de algo de alguien más que ya te sorprendió? —sonrío a lo bajo perturbándola. —Riolu ya sabes que hacer.

Mi pokémon estando ya cansado asiente lealmente y se pone en posición de utilizar palmeo pero se queda parado en el mismo lugar sin hacer nada más mientras que su pata va adquiriendo de un brillo blanco a uno más azul, la energía de una esfera aural estaba siendo utilizada en lugar de la energía vital para el ataque palmeo.

— ¡Esa es la habilidad de tu padre! El la creó hace muchos años

—Sí, he visto bastantes vídeos de su legendario Lucario utilizándola cuando él era joven, Riolu no paró de practicarla en estos dos años que han pasado desde nuestra primera derrota, las técnicas combinadas pueden hacer que ataques físicos tengan la fuerza de un ataque especial más la suya por la energía utilizada y que los ataques especiales tengan fuerza física adicional por el momentum de la técnica, pero sí no se practican bien pueden ser poco útiles en combate o muy inestables.

—Je, no creas que me vas a asustar así, la carga es bastante lenta, ya conozco bien el ataque, acabas de sellar el final del combate, Tauros ¡utiliza golpe contra Riolu, no se podrá mover!

—Pikachu, para a Tauros con cola de hierro.

—Es inútil, Tauros es muy veloz como para ser dañado por ese ataque a corta distancia.

Riolu, completamente leal, se queda parado cargando el ataque con una fuerza imperturbable, confiando en su entrenador. Pikachu corre a toda velocidad lastimando sus patas para poder alcanzar al toro mientras carga potencia en su cola acumulando poder. Logra a casi interceptar a Tauros pero este sigue como un animal mientras que Pikachu lanza su ataque al aire fallando, el bovino sigue mientras Riolu carga su ataque a punto de golpearlo.

—Dijiste que había sellado el combate —digo con calma mientras veo lo que ocurre. —Sí, este es el final pero yo saldré vencedor, ¡Ve, Ralts! Confío en ti, Pikachu y Riolu confían en ti, no te dejes llevar por el enfado, ¡Tú puedes!

Ralts sale de su pokébola, esto lo había planeado desde antes era lo que tanto habíamos practicado, lo que apenas en este madrugada dominamos, utiliza todo su ser gritando con desesperación del dolor mental que le causa y cuando Tauros está a punto de golpear a Riolu con su cuerpo un cola de hierro le golpea por enfrente en la cabeza haciendo el doble de daño por la velocidad de la envestida, reduciendo su defensa. Por detrás recibe la potente Técnica palmeo aural como un jab hacia arriba de Riolu resultando crítico más el daño de la defensa reducida eleva por el aire al pesado pokémon que cae tras dar vueltas en el aire sin poder continuar.

Ralts se tira al suelo casi inconsciente pero pudiendo continuar a duras penas, lo había logrado, había transportado a Pikachu en medio del aire frente a Tauros y a Riolu justo cuando iba a realizar su ataque detrás de éste logrando un combo perfecto.

—Imposible… —susurra sin habla mi madre, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, no se lo esperaba para nada.

—Lo… lo… l-l-l-l-lo ¡Lo logramos! —celebro dando un puñetazo hacia arriba mientras salto de la emoción. —¡Wooooooo! —apenas podía creerlo, había salido incluso mejor y con más fuerza que en la práctica, levanto a mis lastimados pokémon para apachurrarlos resultando que los lastime un poco más y luego los dejo en el suelo. —Estoy muy, pero muy orgulloso de ustedes. Son los mejores.

Les doy mi bolsa de bayas entera para que se sacien su hambre mientras mi madre captura temporalmente a Tauros para darle tratamiento, era lo más dañado que había estado nunca el rey del valle.

—Tu —toma un momento para pensar en lo que va a decir, no estaba lista para perder. —Has crecido, te has vuelto muy fuerte en lo que me di la espalda para que tengas tu libertad a pesar de estar atado a aquí.

No puedo creer las palabras que me dice, me dan confianza pero algo no pinta bien de que sea tan permisiva solo con mi victoria.

—Pero, a pesar que fue una batalla muy dura sabes lo que está pasando ahí afuera, no podrás tener la ventaja de número casi nunca.

—También sabes que no saldré de la zona segura, salgo de una jaula para darme cuenta que estoy en una mayor —digo algo bajo regañado.

—Lo sé, pero así como tu padre tienes que romper estas barras de hierro para volar libre, yo —derrama una lágrima. —Siempre confiaré en ustedes los Legend, nunca paran de sorprenderme.

—Mamá… no pasará lo mismo que con mi hermana —me mira sorprendida cuando digo esto, ella creía que había olvidado a mi hermana por el trauma.

—Aún así, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, no sabes que puede pasar de un día al otro. Eres libre de irte sí aun quieres.

Le doy una ligera sonrisa, un suave beso, limpio su lágrima y entro a casa para alistar mis cosas para irme de viaje.

—James, ¿por qué tus hijos tienen que crecer tan rápido? —susurra a sí misma dejando fluir sus lágrimas cuando la dejo sola.

—Aide, creo que como él crecerán con rapidez pero en un momento no crecerán completamente, seguirán sus pasos—dice un señor detrás de él a lo cual ella se voltea avergonzada de estar llorando. — ¿Un cigarrillo?

Era Newt, el profesor pokémon del lugar, de Shiver Valley, curioso que los lugares tengan nombres en inglés por los colonos ingleses que fueron los que aprovecharon la situación. El profesor lleva una bata de laboratorio con pantalones de vestir y una camiseta a botones desarreglada que ni está completamente metida en el pantalón. Estando en la cuarentena tiene un largo cabello café que así como yo está "peinado de cama" pero en él se le ve fatal por su edad y longitud del cabello, además de contar con unas tremendas y rebeldes patillas. Una barba ligera que muestra que no se rasuró antes de salir se muestra bajo su nariz algo cuadrada y ojos de color azabache.

—Jé, tu viejo amigo tiene una vida más interesante que la tuya ¿no crees?

—No sabría decirte sí es interesante, ya que ninguno de nosotros pensaba que la región llegara a estar así de condenada, ahora sería ocupada.

—Cierto, temo por él, no hay paz aquí, tan solo estamos en el ojo del huracán.

—Dices algo tan interesante —pone el cigarrillo en los labios de mi madre y lo prende con un encendedor decorado como un Houndoom. — Los huracanes en la zona que está en medio de su viento rotatorio se encuentra completamente en calma al contrario que sus orillas, sí… cómo esta isla que solo el centro está controlada por el gobierno local… los demás lugares le pertenecen a esos malditos.

—Ya van 23 años, desde que el Team Rocket invadió el norte de la Isla, al ser el lugar más peligroso con los pokémon salvajes más fuerte lograron tomar control de las ciudades con facilidad por culpa de ese líder de gimnasio traidor — da una gran pasada a su cigarro y libera todo el humo con calma.

—El caos y poder militar mal administrado de esos idiotas del gobierno permitió que años después el equipos Magma y Aqua tras fallar en Hoenn dieran un doble ataque por el este y oeste tomaran más territorio de nosotros, lo único que nos quedaba era el sur pero al estar divididos el equipo Galaxia al final hace unos 12 años al final tomaron el control del sur, al menos fueron los que menos obtuvieron, maldigo a estos líderes de gimnasio traidores, los 4 más poderosos después del alto mando nos la jugaron bien.

—Estamos condenados a la guerra, quiero que mi hijo pueda protegerse en ella, tarde o temprano estallará.

—Cómo es su padre… no me sorprendería que el hijo sea la chispa que estalle esa guerra

—Que los cielos no te oigan, pero sí así fuera, el haría esta guerra por la paz por como es, yo confío en él así como su hermana confío en su última promesa —inhala y exhala de nuevo el humo para dejar caer el cigarrillo, las nubes cubren el sol convirtiendo el ambiente alegre brillante en uno gris y sombrío. Ella deja caer su cigarrillo y se tira de rodillas para llorar de miedo por lo que le pueda pasar a su último hijo…

Continuará...


End file.
